¿Puedo abrazarte mañana?
by chaerin hyuga
Summary: -firmare...-dijo con los ojos llorosos enfocando su mirada en el- pero tengo una ultima petición...-el joven alzo la vista hacia ella-¿puedes abrazarme todos los días por el resto del mes?-
1. Chapter 1

!Hola! bueno esta es mi primera historia...bueno en realidad es una adaptación de un vídeo que vi hace poco. Espero que les guste serán como máximo 3 capítulos. =^.^=

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Se encontraba recostada mirando el espacio vacío que había en la cama que ambos compartieron los dos últimos años, sus ojos estaba rojos debido a las lágrimas que había derramado, sentía un vacío enorme en su pecho.

Cerró sus ojos y el recuerdo de su último encuentro azoto violentamente su cabeza.

**~ Flash back ~**

_Hinata caminaba apresurada por las calles, esa mañana había recibido una_

_Llamada de su esposo, después de la pelea que habían tenido semanas atrás, él le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo a solas y se había marchado; Hinata sintió un vacío enorme al verlo irse, no era la primera vez que habían discutido, los últimos meses esa había sido su rutina diaria y era horrible, pero esta vez había sido la gota que derramo el vaso._

_Ella lo amaba demasiado y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar todo._

_Apresuro más el paso cuando llego a la cafetería donde la había citado, el local estaba prácticamente vacío, lo busco con la mirada y rápidamente lo vio, estaba sentado en una esquina apartada del local mirando hacia la nada. Ella vacilo un poco, pero al fin avanzo hacia él con pasos firmes._

_-Na-Naruto-kun-hablo ella captando la atención del rubio_

_-Hinata...siéntate - dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Ella obedeció y se sentó frente a él. El silencio reino entre los dos por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, hasta que ella finalmente hablo._

_-Yo...me alegra verte-dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa._

_-si...a mí también me alegra verte...- los ojos de ambos se encontraron breve mente antes de que él bajara la vista- yo he estado pensando...en lo nuestro-_

_-yo también, siento lo que paso ese día...lo siento mucho-poco a poco sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas. Naruto levanto la vista, se sentía como el peor hombre de la tierra._

_-No ha sido tu culpa...yo no debí gritarte así, no lo merecías- Hinata lo miro, él se veía realmente arrepentido. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza se instaló en ella- He pensado mucho en lo que paso...en lo que ha pasado...y yo...- Cerro los ojos, y dio un gran suspiro- Hinata, yo quiero el divorció.-_

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sintió como si todo el mundo le cayera encima, y sin poder evitarlo sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer._

**~ Fin flash back ~**

Las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes en los ojos de la chica, y un sabor amargo llego hasta su boca.

-Naruto-kun-susurro antes de que el cansancio y el sueño la vencieran por fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto le tendió las hojas a Hinata evitando mirarla a los ojos. Ella solo sonrió triste mirando la firma de él.

Ninguno dijo nada durante segundos que parecían eternos

-firmare...-dijo con los ojos llorosos enfocando su mirada en el-pero tengo una última petición...- el alzo la vista hacia ella- ¿puedes abrazarme todos los días por el resto del mes?-

Naruto aparto la mirada incómodo y se levantó de la mesa donde ambos estaban sentados- si- fue su respuesta antes de tomar sus cosas e irse dejando a la chica sola en el departamento.

...

...

...

Ella esperaba pacientemente mirando el paisaje desde la terraza del restaurante donde estaba. Naruto la miraba a la distancia, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, lanzo un suspiro y finalmente camino hacia ella.

-hey- hablo llamando la atención de la chica

-Naruto-kun...- lo miro sonriendo-¿recuerdas cuando me lo propusiste? Fue aquí- Naruto la miro un segundo para luego desviar su mirada hacia donde se encontraban- Tú te arrodillaste y me diste esto- dijo mientras le mostraba el anillo en su dedo- Me dijiste aquellas palabras...-el la miraba entre incómodo y avergonzado- por favor, abrázame- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto indeciso, la atrajo hacia el abrazándola, cerro sus ojos sintiendo el aroma de ella.

...

...

...

_Corría tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, miraba su reloj en repetidas ocasiones rogando que ella aun estuviera allí. Iba con 30 minutos de retraso por culpa del horrible tráfico donde había quedado atrapado el taxi por 20 minutos, así que decidió bajarse y correr las 10 largas cuadras_

_Cuando llego a su destino, subió rápidamente a la terraza del lugar. Sus ojos brillaron al verla aun allí sentada esperando._

_-!Hinata!- grito acercándose a ella- siento mucho llegar tarde, el trafico estaba horrible y tuve que correr hasta aquí._

_-No te preocupes Naruto-kun- le sonrió tierna mente provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico_

_-Bu-bueno, ¿te gusta la vista de aquí? es bonita ¿no crees?- le dijo mientras disimuladamente buscaba entre su ropa_

_- Si aquí es muy lindo- dijo mirando el sol que en ese momento se estaba ocultando_

_-Hinata...yo tengo algo que decirte- ella lo miro, estaba sonrojado y algo nervioso, pero sus mirada era decidida._

_-¿sucede algo malo?- el negó con la cabeza_

_- ¡Hinata yo sé que soy muy torpe! Aveces no hago las cosas bien, ¡pero siempre me esfuerzo por ser mejor! - ella lo veía sorprendida - no soy perfecto, es más tengo un montón de defectos, sin embargo tu siempre estas para mí y ¡te lo agradezco mucho! Es por eso que...- Naruto estaba sonrojado su corazón latía rápidamente, se paró frente a ella, Hinata sentía que el alma se le iría del cuerpo cuando lo vio arrodillarse_

_-¡Hyuga Hinata, por favor cásate con migo!- extendió la cajita hacia ella mientras cerraba los ojos._

_Hinata lo miro, su corazón latía muy rápido, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Naruto al no oír respuesta temió lo peor, abrió poco a poco sus ojos y se encontró con la imagen de ella llorando_

_- es-estas...- fue interrumpido por ella_

_- ¡si quiero!- grito abrazándolo- ¡quiero casarme contigo Naruto-kun-_

_El la rodeo con sus brazos, para luego juntar sus labios en un tierno beso_

_-Hinata ..._

_**No importa lo que pase,**_

_**incluso si el cielo se está cayendo,**_

_**no te dejare ir-**_

...

...

Cerro sus ojos una vez más tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero las imágenes de ese día invadían sus pensamientos impidiendo lo, lanzo un sonoro suspiro.

Esa sería una noche larga.

...

...

...

...

¡Hola! (^O^)/ lamento mucho haber tardado

Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, no soy la mejor escritora de fanfics, pero lo hago con muchas ganas

(๑´∀`๑) por favor esperen la continuación :;(∩´﹏`∩);:


End file.
